Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces
by Nalya Granger
Summary: El motivo de que Voldemort haya decidido convertirse en el más malo del barrio y ser el más chungo es mucho más profundo de lo que todos nos pensamos. Y la muerte de Severus Snape está relacionada, de alguna forma, con ello.


Este fic participa en el reto "I love Crack" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**DIME DE QUÉ PRESUMES Y TE DIRÉ DE QUÉ CARECES**

* * *

Era un día de primavera, soleado, en el que las flores expulsaban sus maravillosos perfumes para atraer a niñas incautas hasta sus pétalos y, así, poder implantar toda su pijería e ideología de _pórtate como una princesa hasta que venga tu príncipe_ en su cerebro.

Las pequeñas, incautas y con una ideología diferente que les llevaría al éxito, se acercaban, curiosas, a aquellas aparentemente inocentes flores que, con sus vívidos colores, conseguían tener a cualquiera a sus pies –y mira que eso es difícil-. Una vez estaban cerca y arrancaban a la flor para poder olerla esta, con el último soplo de vida que le quedaba en ese cuerpo esmirria'o, expulsaba su último perfume cargado de aquella ideología que convertía a las niñas –y niños- en robots de Disney.

Obviamente, Voldemort era demasiado malo maloso para haberse acercado a oler una flor de pequeño, así que, como castigo por su desprecio, el señor Disney disfrazado de una portentosa flor y con la varita de Hada Madrina le arrebató la nariz, para que nunca más pudiera oler nada. Y así es como, aquellos días en los que veía a las flores atrayendo jóvenes a sus filas, Voldy sentía toda su rabia antifloral salir a flote. Echaba de menos su nariz y odiaba aquel tono grisáceo que había adquirido su, antes resplandeciente, piel.

El motivo de la guerra que él había comenzado con ayuda de Cho Chang no era nada más que el hecho de destruir todas aquellas malditas flores que conseguían chicas indefensas y buenas mozas para el señor Disney. El hecho de exterminar a los muggles y sangre sucia no era nada más que una tapadera. La Cho Chang del futuro se le apareció cuando él había desairado a una amapola diciéndole que, juntos, podrían conseguir aquello que deseaban: él una nueva nariz –porque le avisó de que, por ese desaire, la perdería- y ella la fama que le traería el matrimonio con Harry Potter.

Era un plan perfecto, para ella, porque a él nunca le dijeron que el bebé de los mil demonios Harry Potter le cagaría encima aquella noche. Nadie se lo dijo y fue el único momento en el que agradeció no tener nariz, menuda tripa más suelta tiene ese niño. De mayor necesitaría mucha fibra, tal y como comprobó más adelante.

La cosa es, que nos desviamos del tema principal, que aquel era un día precioso de primavera que Voldy no podía oler y que, por tanto, era uno de aquellos días en los que más echaba de menos a su nariz.

Caminando por el parque con una de sus preciosas batamantas negras de gala y con la calva bien peinada y abrillantada entonó un triste poema que había encontrado en internet aquella mañana –había que adaptarse a los tiempos y cometer anacronismos para disfrutar-:

Nariz, ¿puedes olerme?

Nariz, ¿puedes verme?

Nariz, ¿puedes encontrarme en la noche?

Nariz, ¿estás cerca de mí?

Nariz, ¿puedes olerme?

Nariz, ¿puedes ayudarme a no tener miedo?

Cuando levanto la vista del suelo veo millones de narices,

¿cuál es la mía?*

Voldemort hizo un sonido, algo parecido a un sollozo, pero que más bien sonó como un conejo siendo estrangulado. Una vez aquella tortura terminó para el pobre conejo, Voldy miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el parque, que antes había estado lleno, ahora estaba completamente vacío. Solo una vieja permanecía ajena a todo el follón y los gritos de gato atropellado que había emitido Voldemort mientras seguía alimentando a unas palomas inexistentes que habían huido. Claro, si tenemos en cuenta que la pobre mujer estaba sorda es normal que estuviera todavía ahí…

Pero, extrañamente, había alguien más en aquel parque que, melancólico, había salido a que su pobre corazón torturado sintiera el cálido sol en sus ventrículos.

Severus Snape se había levantado de muy mal humor –como siempre- y el hecho de que fuera un día precioso y lleno de risas y pájaros cantando no ayudaba para nada a que su humor mejorara –si tenemos en cuenta que, a su avanzada edad, aún es virgen, es normal que el pobre esté de ese humor. No va a catar mujer en su vida, morirá así por una malsana obsesión y mira que hoy en día es fácil perder la virginidad, pero él está en sus trece de Lily Evans y no hace caso de ninguna choni borracha cachonda por su portentosa nariz. No, no, él lo que quiere es una pelirroja y, claro, las chonis pelirrojas no se parecen a Lily Evans porque tienen un pelirrojo extraño-. Caminaba, absorto en sus sueños de difícil realización donde se tiraba a Lily, sin prestar atención que, justo frente a él, se desarrollaba una escena épica.

Voldemort, que había avistado a Severus Snape, se había encaminado hacia él para darle alguna orden estúpida para sentirse súper mega híper guay y malvado, pero, en el camino, le había asaltado una margarita con muy mala baba que, suicidándose, le lanzó un polvo mágico de Barbie, quiero decir, de flor a la cara. Ese polvo había provocado que Voldemort se enamorase de aquello que él más deseara y de lo que careciera.

¿Conclusión? Voldy corría a cámara lenta, con la batamanta teñida de rosa, hacia Severus, aunque habría que decir más bien que corría hacia su nariz. Se había enamorado de ella nada más verla, era amor a primera olfativa.

Snape, al escuchar una especie de canción ñoña que no sabía de dónde salía y ver unos cuantos bebés gordos con arcos y pijadas de esas, miró hacia el frente justo para ver como un Voldemort con peluca rubia y batamanta rosa corría hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara. Aquella sonrisa provocó escalofríos de miedo en el cuerpo de Severus que echó a correr, todo lo rápido que pudo, lejos de su amo. Pero, debido a que él no estaba tan acostumbrado a las batamantas como Voldy, se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó en el césped.

Se giró, asustado, mientras veía, inmóvil, desde el suelo como su amo se lanzaba sobre él y comenzaba a acariciar su nariz con aquellos dedos que necesitaban urgentemente una manicura.

—Oh, preciosa, eres lo que yo necesitaba en mi vida, mi amor, mi guía. Juntos lograremos exterminar a todas las flores que, envidiosas, han intentado separarnos. Pero estaremos juntos. Pronto —aquel pronto le heló a la sangre a Snape mientras Voldemort los teletransportaba hacia la mansión Malfoy.

Arrastró a Severus hacia la parte baja de las mazmorras y llamó a Bellatrix, que se apareció con un conjunto sexy de lencería para provocar a su señor. Aunque este ni la miró dos veces, al pobre le iban las narices, no las chirlas.

—Bellatrix, ven y ayúdame. Debemos separar a mi amada de este feto, tenemos que salvarla.

Severus miró ofendido a Voldemort, vale que él no fuera un bellezón, pero, vamos, parece mentira que un calvo desnarigado y grisáceo le llamara a él feto. ¿Es que no se miraba en los espejos? Ah, es cierto, él los rompía.

Bellatrix, confusa y muerta de frío con aquella indumentaria –ella se imaginaba que la tortura sería para ella, no para otro-, le hizo caso y sujetó a Severus mientras su amo sacaba diversas armas de cirugía estética.

—¿Por qué no usas la varita? —inquirió uno de los espectadores de la sala que apuntaba todo lo que pasaba en aquella historia de locos para tener pruebas y poder enviar a la escritora al manicomio de una vez. Ya le habían rechazo diez veces la petición, pero esta vez no se le iba a escapar tan fácil.

—Porque puedo dañar a mi amada —contestó Voldy y procedió con la operación sin ponerle anestesia ni nada a Severus que, gritando cual nena y llamando a su madre, lloraba.

Dos horas después, la nariz había sido completamente despegada.

—Oh, por fin, estamos juntos —pronunció embelesado Voldy mientras ponía la porción de carne a la altura de sus ojos. Sorprendentemente –bueno, no lo es tanto teniendo en cuenta que estamos en una parodia y nada tiene sentido-, la nariz le contestó –y no me digáis que no puedo porque no tiene boca ¿eh? Ella habla por los agujeros-:

—¡Suéltame, pervertido! Antes me meto de golpe en los calcetines de James que estar contigo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Contigo no, bicho! ¡Desnarigado! ¡Búscate una nariz que esté a tu altura! Yo tengo mi dueño y no quiero permanecer en esa cara sobria y grisácea, sin pelo ni ná'. ¿No te da vergüenza salir a la calle? ¡Feto, que eres un feto!

Tras decir todo esto, la nariz saltó de las manos de Voldemort y volvió a pegarse en la cara de Severus hasta que este se desapareció.

Voldy con su corazón completamente herido y con la sensación de haber sufrido bullying se deshizo en lágrimas y emitió aquellos sonidos de conejo estrangulado, mientras juraba y ponía a su inexistente nariz por testigo que aquella ofensa no quedaría impune.

Y fue este el motivo, y no otro, por el que, años después, Voldemort mató a Severus Snape. La varita solo fue una excusa de última hora que le vino bien.

* * *

FIN

* * *

¿Sí? ¿Hola? ¿El manicomio? Mirad, llamo para denunciar que una loca esté suelta y se dedique a escribir perversiones. Sí, sé que ya lo he denunciado antes, ¡pero ahora tengo pruebas! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Me creéis? Oh, sí, claro, esperaré pacientemente a que alguien venga a recoger las pruebas.

_Minutos después._

Uf, qué rápidos sois. ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me pones esa camisa de fuerza? ¡No estoy loco, ahí están las pruebas! Sí, ya sé que había puesto fin. ¿Cómo que hablar una vez ha finalizado el relato es motivo de locura? Pero, ¿me estáis escuchando? ¡Una loca anda suelta, no yo! ¡Tenéis que cogerla a ella!

¡Soltadme! ¡Ayuda! No, no termines la historia ahora. ¡Ayudaaaaaaaa!

* * *

FIN (Ahora sí).

* * *

Nota de la autora: Vale, ya lo sé, me queréis matar y enviarme a un manicomio. Os entiendo, yo también me mandaría a un manicomio XDDDD

*Como muchos sabréis es una versión de la canción de Nelson de Los Simpson.

¡Muchas gracias por leer esta payasada!


End file.
